


Little Games

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Drabble, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina and Grelle sometimes enjoy a little game in the late hours of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Games

There were rules for every game and, as Grelle watched Angelina leave another bite on her thigh that was sure to bruise, Grelle had the sudden desire for Angelina to cheat.  
“Please,” Grelle breathed, feeling Angelina's hot breath on her.  
“Please what, dear?” Angelina teased mouthing at the junction of hip and thigh, causing Grelle to gasp and sigh with need. “You'll have to be specific.”  
“I want you to touch me,” Grelle told her, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't bear to look down at Angelina, couldn't bear to be teased so much.  
Angelina chuckled and nibbled on the jut of Grelle's hip. “That would be cheating, wouldn't it.”  
Grelle simply shuddered, trying to find some form of relief. She begged again, “I need it.”  
“I know you do,” Angelina teased. “You're a very needy woman.”  
And that last word was spat with the promise of punishment. Grelle felt the other side of her hip nibbled on and she came undone with a sob.  
Angelina didn't notice at first, getting a rag and cleaning herself up before dabbing at Grelle's hips.   
Grelle pulled away from her with a sob and turned onto her side, sniffling. She was being a child but she didn't care. Something rotten and festering in her had been touched and that was most decidedly cheating.  
Angelina set the rag aside and pulled Grelle close, letting Grelle rest her head on her chest. She ran her fingers through her hair and murmured, “It's all right, dear.”  
“It's not,” Grelle told her firmly, hiding her face. Her voice was muffled as she slowly began to stop crying. “Something’s not right, Angelina.”  
Angelina sighed and rubbed Grelle's back. “You're just having a fit, dear. You're all right and there's nothing wrong.”  
Grelle weakly muttered, “It's not.”  
Angelina kissed her forehead and assured her, “Everything is fine. You must be exhausted. Catching that woman was difficult.”  
Grelle nodded, sighing and closing her eyes. She allowed herself to relax, more to oblige Angelina than to actually rest.  
Angelina continued to rub her lover's back until she fell into a slow rhythm of sleep that still startled Angelina. Softly, she murmured, “We'll make things right. Together.”


End file.
